The Achilles Spot
by purlox23
Summary: This is the moment when Annabeth has taken the poisonous dagger for Percy and Percy comes to see her. A little making out at the end. Enjoy!


Hey guys! This is my first story. I'm writing on Percy and Annabeth. This is the moment when Percy tells Annabeth where his Achilles spot is. Hope you like it. One shot.

I own nothing but this story. Rick Riordan owns the rest (sigh).

**Percy POV**

Annabeth lay on a lounge chair. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. Even though she was covered in blankets, she shivered. Silena Beauregard was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. Will and I pushed through a crowd of Athena kids. Will unwrapped Annabeth's bandages to examine her wound and I wanted to faint. The bleeding had stopped but the gash looked deep. The skin around the cut was a horrible shade of green. 'Annabeth...' I choked up. She'd taken that knife for me. How could I have let that happen? 'Poison on the dagger,' she mumbled. 'Pretty stupid of me, huh?' Will Solace exhaled with relief. 'It's not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar.

I grabbed a flask. Will cleaned out the wound with the godly drink while I held Annabeth's hand. 'Ow," she said. 'Ow, ow!' She gripped my fingers so tight that they turned purple, but she stayed still like Will asked. Silena muttered words of encouragement. Will put some silver paste over the wounds and hummed words in ancient Greek - a hymn to Apollo. Then he applied fresh bandages and stood up healing must've taken a lot of his energy. He looked almost as pale as Annabeth. 'That should do it.' he said. But we're going to need some mortal supplies. He grabbed a piece of hotel stationery , jotted down some notes and handed it to one of the Athena guys. 'There's a pharmacy on Fifth. Normally, I would never steal - '

'I would,' Travis volunteered. Will glared at him. 'Leave cash or drachmas to pay, whatever you've got., but this is an emergency. I've got a feeling we're going to have a lot more people to treat.' Nobody disagreed. There was hardly a demigod who hadn't been already wounded... except me. 'Come on, guys,' Travis Stoll said. 'Let's give Annabeth and Percy some space. We've got a pharmacy to raid - I mean, visit' There were snickers and some coughs, but the demigods shuffled back inside. I felt my face getting hot and saw that Annabeth was red too. Jake Mason grabbed my shoulder as he was leaving. We'll talk later, but its under control.I'm using Annabeth's shield to keep an eye on things. The enemy withdrew at sunrise; not sure why. We've got a lookout at each bridge and tunnel.' 'Thanks man,' I said. He nodded. 'Just take your time.' He closed the terrace doors behind him, leaving Annabeth and me alone.

I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up. 'You're cute when you're worried,' she murmured. 'Your eyebrows get all scrunched together.' 'You are not going to die while I owe you a favour,' I said. 'Why did you take that knife?' 'You would've done the same for me.' It was true, I guess we both knew it. Still I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod. 'How did you know?' 'Know what?' I looked around to make sure we were alone. Then I leaned in close and whispered: 'My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died.' She got that faraway look in her eyes. Her breath smelled of grapes, maybe from nectar. 'I don't know, Percy. I just had the feeling you were in danger. Where - where is the spot?' I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But this was Annabeth. If I couldn't trust her, then I couldn't trust anyone. 'The small of my back.' I said. She lifted her hand.'Where? Here?' She put her hand on my spine and my skin tingled. I moved her fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to pass through my body.

And then she kissed me. It surprised me so much that I did not respond for a few seconds. Then I kissed her back and we became oblivious to our surroundings. I lay over her and held her, careful not to touch her wound. She broke the contact, gasping for breath and I started kissing her neck. A low moan escaped her lips, turning me on. Her hands slipped beneath my shirt and my skin tingled from her touch. She quickly took my shirt off, surprising me once more. Then she flipped us, wincing in pain, straddling me as a result and started kissing my chest, running her hands all over my abs. A moan escaped my lips. I lifted her shirt carefully and tossed it on the ground. The action revealed her perfect body, flat toned stomach and nice, supple breasts. 'Stop ogling!'she said and kissed me on my lips. 'I love you.' Her sudden confession left me grinning like a fool. ' I love you too, Annabeth,' I said. She seemed pleased. I kissed her and we were breathless once more. 'We should stop before we go to the place where we can't,' she said. "You're right.'

She slowly stood up and tossed me my shirt. I could see pain on her face due to her shoulder wound but also contentment. As I got up, she hugged me. 'I love you,' I said again' kissing her brow. 'Mmm...Love you too.' We stood there, in each other's arms. Suddenly, Jake Mason came in and we quickly untangled ourselves, red faced. 'It seems as if Annabeth will be better soon, thanks to you Percy,' he said smirking.


End file.
